Avatar The Next Generation
by Catching Johanna
Summary: Your Favorite characters children are facing a new threat. The Light Benders. Who are they and where did they come from. Also an anti waterbender group has formed what will happen to Katara and Zukos waterbending daughter.
1. Prolouge

**.Prologue.**

Monday and Johnny Richards walked down the long path to their home.  
Monday was playing around with a stream of water; she shaped it into a heart.

"Johnny look" Monday said trying to amuse her moody older brother.

"Monday you've got to stop being so childish your 12 not 2" Johnny grumbled.

"Maybe you need to lighten up" Monday said as stormed ahead of him.

"Monday come back" Johnny said chasing after her.

He halted as he nearly ran into her.

"Why'd you stop" Johnny asked.

"I heard something in the bushes" Monday said.

"Oh c'mon..." Johnny started

"Halt, your surrounded" Came a gruff voice then suddenly a group of men and women stepped out of the bushes with balls of fire glowing off their hands.

Monday took the heart shaped water she had in her hand and spread it to make a shield around Johnny and her.

"John do something this won't keep them away long" Monday said.

"You know I never trained to water bend" Johnny said hesitantly.

"Well maybe if you spent your time training instead of sulking I wouldn't have to fight an army of grown fire benders!" Monday shouted.

She let the shield down then sent a circle of water around the crowd that extinguished all the flames.

But then blasts of light started coming at them. Monday deflected them with ice but she missed one and it hit Johnny knocking him unconscious.

"Marvelo, this one's a fighter have your son Justin or whatever his name is finish her off so he can prove his loyalty to us" The commander ordered.

"Jason you heard him, now!" Marvelo yelled.

Jason stepped up and saw the terror in the little girl's eyes. He was reluctant but he did it. He shot the most powerful blast of light, at her and her unconscious brother that he ever had. They lay there motionless, never to move again.

Jason was repulsed by what he just did. However, there leader Myoni was quite pleased.

"Serves those little water benders right, trying to stand up to us, ha! They got what they deserved" Myoni said with a chuckle. He had hated water benders since he was a child, for reasons he only knew, and his dream was to kill all water benders so he could set fire to whomever and whatever he pleased and with the help of the mysterious Light benders he thought he was unstoppable.


	2. Light Benders

**A/N: ****This story takes place way after the series. I don't know if all the couples and stuff like that are right because I haven't seen the whole series but its fanFICTION so I guess just deal with it.**

**Also I didn't want to have to explain this in the story so…**

**-Katara and Zuko are Kaity and Kile parents**

**-Kaity can bend water and Kile bends fire**

**-Daisy is Toph and some guy's kid and she can bend earth**

**-Ryan is Aang and some random girl's kid…He bends air and is definitely not the avatar because Aang is still alive**

Chapter 1- **Light**

Kaity laid down on Appa's back and looked at the fresh snow on the ground.

"Kile why did we even leave home" Kaity said to her brother that was sitting beside her.

"You know why…" Kile replied.

"Well I don't get why we had to leave just because the fire nation has a huge grudge against waterbenders" Kaity said.

"You were the only waterbender there…Mom didn't want to see you get took away" Kile said trying to comfort his homesick sister.

"I just really miss home….. Why does the fire nation have to hold a grudge" Kaity said jumping off Appa "It's so unfair" Kaity yelled as she flailed her hands in the air causing all the snow to be blasted from around her, revealing the cold, hard ground.

"Watch you're temper Kaity we don't want a tsunami" Ryan said approaching them with firewood.

"How do you do it" Kaity asked.

"Do what" Ryan replied, feeling confused.

"Stay so calm about everything" Kaity stated.

"It's just how I've always been taught….no offense but it's something you should try, if you get too angry we might have a hurricane sucking us in" Ryan said.

"Well you try being forced to leave you're home just because a pompous, arrogant nation decided to hold a grudge against a group of people that never did a thing to them" Kaity shouted and a large chunk of ice shot off of the mountainside and crashed into the nearby stream.

"Kaity calm down, please" Kile said.

"I can't take it, I need to go think" Kaity said as she walked over to the stream and jumped in.

"She worries me sometimes" Kile sighed.

"She needs to learn control….if she doesn't then she might become dangerous to everyone around her" Daisy said as she made fruit pop out of the ground.

"Well right now that's us" Ryan said glancing at the water.

Later that day, once everyone had eaten lunch, an orb of light appeared at their campsite.

It was so bright, they all had to shield their eyes.

Then a boy and a girl emerged, they were in their teens like the group.

The group had their powers ready to blast.

"Who are you" Kile asked.

"I'm Jason and this is my sister Raye" Jason said.

"Well get out of our campsite we don't know who the heck you are" Kaity said her hands itching to blast them out.

"If you did you would back off" Raye said walking up and getting in Kaity's face.

"Whoa, ladies" Ryan said pulling them away from each other.

Kaity shoved him out of the way and blasted Raye with a stream of water.

Raye made a shield of light and blocked it.

"How'd you do that?" Daisy exclaimed.

"We're light benders" Jason and Raye said in unison.

"There's no such thing" Daisy replied.

No one noticed Kaity making a chunk of ice rumble on the cliff above Jason and Raye.

She kept it suspended in mid air then shouted "Hey loser's look up"

Then she dropped it but Jason and Raye glowed and as quickly as they had come they were gone.

**A/N: So tell me what you think of it in a review.  
**


End file.
